Discussão:RJTV/@comment-177.179.22.109-20170222155546
=Uma lição que esses bandidos fugindo da polícia têm pra dar= Contém anúncios Adicionar à Lista de desejos Instalar Top desenvolvedor Fox News 223.278 FOX News Network, LLC Notícias e revistas Traduzir a descrição para Português usando o Google Tradutor?Traduzir Follow dynamic, real-time reporting from Fox News in the enhanced apps for Android. Get comprehensive coverage of the day's hottest stories with Fox News alerts, Fair and Balanced headlines, live streaming video, vibrant photo galleries, and the latest video clips from your favorite shows on demand! Live Video Streaming - Watch Fox News Channel and Fox Business Network live wherever you are* - View streaming coverage of live events and exclusive programming Multitasking - Browse the latest headlines while watching Fox News live coverage and clips on demand. - Adjust the player size to your preference - go full screen by flipping your device into landscape or shrink it down to read news stories while you watch!. Breaking News & Alerts - Subscribe to Fox News Alerts to follow breaking news as it happens - Keep an eye on the Breaking News Hub to stay up to date on a story as it unfolds Enhanced News Format - Articles now offer related content - view videos, slideshows, and lists for the news that matters to you Shows - View the latest videos from the #1 cable news shows and anchors on Fox News Channel - Connect with your favorite shows and news personalities on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and more directly from the app With the Fox News Android TV App you can: - Watch the latest videos from the #1 name in news, Fox News Channel - View streaming coverage of live events and exclusive programming - Catch up on your favorite show clips - Watch the clips most shared by Fox News viewers *Fox News Channel and Fox Business Network live are only available through authorized cable, satellite, and telco subscription packages. We may work with mobile advertising companies and other similar entities that help deliver advertisements tailored to your interests. For more information about such advertising practices, and to opt-out in mobile apps, see www.aboutads.info/choices. You may also download the App Choices app at www.aboutads.info/appchoices. Ronda no Bairro 1.065 PRODAM S.A. Social Adicionar à Lista de desejos Instalar O aplicativo Ronda no Bairro tem o objetivo de aproximar o cidadão da polícia, permitindo a localização do telefone direto da viatura que atende a sua localidade. A localização pode ser feita pelo GPS do aparelho celular, através da movimentação do mapa, ou ainda, no caso de não haver comunicação por internet ou localização por GPS, através de consulta manual. O serviço é oferecido pelo Governo do Amazonas. No momento o aplicativo contempla somente a cidade de Manaus. Em breve outros municípios serão atendidos. Para exibir o mapa é necessário acesso à internet WiFi ou 3G, e GPS. Habilite o GPS e os serviços de localização no seu celular. Caso o GPS e o acesso à internet não estejam disponíveis, o aplicativo funcionará no modo "offline". Atenção! É necessário que o celular tenha no mínimo a versão 2.2 do Android. Em caso de problemas verifique os seguintes itens: - Atualize a versão do Google Play no seu celular. Caso não seja atualizado os mapas não funcionam. - Verifique se a opção "localização por rede" está ativada nas configurações do celular. Se não estiver, ative. - Ative a localização por GPS. Para maiores informações sobre localização por GPS e esclarecimentos de dúvidas, visite esse link: http://www.rondanobairro.am.gov.br/mobile Ronda no Bairro - Disk Ronda - Disque Ronda Segurança mais perto de você Governo do Amazonas Criando Oportunidades =Uma lição que esses bandidos fugindo da polícia têm pra dar= que acontece nesse gif? Os bandidos tão fugindo da polícia, e dão SETA pra entrar na rua. OS BANDIDOS DÃO SETA, e você, sim, você seu manja rola do cacete, não sabe nem pra que serve aquilo ao lado esquerdo do volante. Fica a lição. http://www.partilha.me/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/4-15.jpg